During operation of a casement window, the casement window is movable between a closed position and an egress position. In the egress position, the window sash extends generally perpendicular to the window frame and is disposed adjacent to one side of the window jamb. As the window rotates to the egress position, it is common for the hinge stile of the sash to slide horizontally into the window opening. The more the sash slides over into the opening, the less opening is available through which to egress from the building, for example, in the case of an emergency.
In the closed position, the inside of the casement window can be easily cleaned from the interior of the building. However, the outside of the window is not readily accessible in the egress position since the sash is too close to the window jamb to allow a person to easily reach out and wash the outside of the window. Alternatively, the hinge stile of the sash can move over to allow for a person to reach through the opening, however, this interferes with the egress opening.